ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-18
Ghostbusters 2-18 is the eighteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the sixth issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot Tiamat's chaotic presence continues to be felt in New York City, and the Ghostbusters are at wits' end as to how to deal with it. She's clearly too powerful to capture, and she may be impossible to destroy... does that leave only the most drastic of options open to the team? Mass Hysteria continues here!Previews World Issue #18 Cast Part Six Wolves in the Fold Jenny Moran Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Winston Zeddemore Vigo Ron Alexander Hart Island Ghosts Ray Stantz Rookie Janine Melnitz Gozer Spider Witch Spider Crawler Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Chicago Ghostbusters Ghost Smashers Egon Spengler Kylie Griffin Terror Birds Mot Aetil Peter Venkman Louis Tully Tiamat Dock Supervisor Dock Assistant Tiyah Zeddemore Kas Gibbons Dana Barrett Slimer Equipment Part Six Wolves in the Fold Proton Pack Particle Thrower Slime Blower Boson Caster Ecto Goggles Proton Pack/Realistic Version Compact Pack Melanie's Proton Pistol Marine Ecto-8 Arm Mounted Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter Tobin's Spirit Guide Paranormal Containment Research Tank Occult Reference Net P.K.E. Thermometer Aura Video-Analyzer Items Part Six Wolves in the Fold The Atlantic Monthly The Twinkie Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Environmental Part Six Wolves in the Fold Psychomagnotheric Slime Spectral Spawning Husks Locations Part Six Wolves in the Fold Hart Island Firehouse Development On March 26, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a teaser of an upcoming subscription cover.tyrannojones instagram 3/26/14 On April 19, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Vigo.Dapperpomade Tweet 4/19/14 On April 23, 2014, Tristan Jones posted his subscription cover for Issue #18 citing it as his Harold Ramis tribute cover. TRexJones Tweet 4/23/14 Dan Schoening posted a finished preview of his regular cover, featuring Vigo.Dapperpomade Tweet 4/23/14 On May 7, 2014, in an interview conducted between April 25-27, Erik Burnham confirmed Vigo would be returning in Issue #18.The Outhousers Erik Burnham Interview 5/7/14 On June 9, 2014, from a panel conducted on May 31 at Alabama Phoenix Festival, Dan Schoening confirmed he was currently working on Issue #18.Alabama Ghostbusters Podcast Episode 16 6/9/14, 11:15-11:18 On June 19, 2014, Erik Burnham teased a heartbreaking scene between Peter and Dana.IDW Facebook "IDW's Ghostbusters series finale announced" Erik Burnham comment 6/19/14 On July 28, 2014, a cover, credits, recap, cast, and 5 page preview was posted.Issue #18 preview via Comic Book Resources 7/28/14 On October 22, 2014, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 5 and 15.Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #18 Page 5 10/22/14Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #18 Page 15 10/22/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is MAY140514. *Subscription Cover **Appearing around Egon are: ***The Sphinx from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Sphinx" ***Edward Kirilian from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Heart of Darkness" ***A Werechicken from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Poultrygeist" ***The Clock Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" ***Loci from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Dragon" ***The Boogieman from The Real Ghostbusters ***Copycat from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" ***The Gulper Ghost is from Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline included with Egon Spengler in the Classic Hero set. *Page 2 **Ron Alexander shoots Vigo point blank in the face with his Boson Caster like he first did in the Mass Hysteria! Prelude in Volume 2 Issue #12. *Page 4 **Gozer takes on the form of the Spider Witch from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Also present in the vision are the Spider Crawlers and Spectral Spawning Husks from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *Page 6 **Ray Stantz pukes from seasickness once again like in Volume 2 Issue #7 **Peter Venkman wears a yellow raincoat like his animated predecessor did in the back half of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" **Also from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" is the power source Peter used for his Particle Thrower thermal blaster attachment. **Ray references the Ghostbusters' battle against Vigo in Ghostbusters II. **Winston's handkerchief bears the Sedgewick Hotel logo, like the one used by the Hotel manager in the first movie. *Page 7 **As mentioned in the previous issue, the Vigo painting is shown having been drawn all over. It includes a cat - a nod to Peter's 'Carpathian Kitten Loss' line in the second movie, the word 'Bonehead' refers to a line Peter uses while he's mouthing off at Vigo during the final battle, and the word 'Butch' refers to Peter's "Vigo the Butch?" line when the Ghostbusters first investigated the Manhattan Museum of Art. **Under the table is the Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" *Page 8 **The Robobot from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" is on the bottom shelf behind the Terror Bird on the right. **On the right of the first panel are the flightsuits of The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 9 **Egon's footlocker is once again dressed as the Harold Ramis tribute done by Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. It includes the: ***Cheese Its, a nod to the first movie when the Ghostbusters have their first interview with Dana ***Slinkie, a nod to the second movie when Egon and Ray check out Oscar's bedroom ***Ghostbusters II logo ***A Mood Slime jar ***A P.K.E. Meter ***A framed Pacific Monthly, a nod to the Atlantic Monthly in the first movie during the first montage ***A package of Twinkies ***An annotated Tobin's Spirit Guide ***A Trap ***When the Trap is removed, there are three bottles labeled 'Spores', 'Mold' and 'Fungus' - a nod to the first movie when Egon tells Janine what his hobby is *Page 11 **Above Egon on the white locker is the Sandman's bag and blowgun from The Real Ghostbusters "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Kylie jokes about the 'Young priest and an old priest' aspect of The Exorcist *Page 12 **The La Fleur French Cafe is from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Crawler" when Janine and Samsa go on a date. **The daily special board references Chef Sargossa from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The Dock Supervisor and his co-worker from the second movie walk outside the cafe **The Dock Supervisor is wearing a Pier 34 hat, a nod to where they were in the second movie when they saw the Titanic and Statue of Liberty arrive. **On the wall between Kas and Tiyah is a portrait of Luigi from Slimer! **The portrait to the far right by the doors is of the Phantom Craftwork from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The blonde woman is the late Ghostbusters superfan, Doreen Mulman, and the man is Rolo from the Ghostbusters of Mexico fan franchise. **Above Rolo's head, is a plaque with the 'Today Eastside Theatre Guild Midnight Buffet' sign from the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie **Tiyah alludes to the Blood Rain prevalent in this arc and the Talking Pigeons from Volume 2 Issue #14 *Page 13 **The Etc. piece on the wall is a nod to the same piece in Louis' apartment in the first movie **The waiter on panel 1 is visually based on Ghostbusters fan Tyler Gerard **The waiter on panel 2 is visually based on Gerard's friend Kyle **Kas' credit card is with the Manhattan City Bank from the first movie **Kas' last name is revealed on her credit card: Gibbons. This is the same last name as the Ghostbuster named Bridget in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. Kas turned out to be Bridget's mother. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/16/14 *Page 14 **Peter is wearing his orange jacket from the first movie when he meets with Dana outside the Lincoln Center **Ray mentions the Scoleri Brothers, who briefly appeared last issue **Also like in the previous issue, one panel bears an homage to when the camera zooms in on Vigo's red eyes like in the second movie when Ray is possessed. **In the cardboard box is a copy of the misspelled Weird Fiction magazine from The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" *Page 15 **The business card on the table is a nod to the character Frank Bannister, portrayed by Michael J. Fox, in the movie "The Frighteners" where he becomes a psychic who works as a fraudulent exorcist. **The 'Come Visit...' poster from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, is (accurately) hanging up near the stairs. **Also present is the ladder and towel seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Poso's file from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime" is on the computer **Dana and Louis' blankets are similar in color to the ones they wore at the end of the first movie. **Egon was the Standard Ghosts and Demons Identification Test, specifically the Protoplasmic Manifestation Type 6 and Recreational Zombie Haitian Variety cards, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" **Egon also holds copies of Rottweiler on Olfactory Manifestations from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" and Golden Grimbor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loathe Thy Neighbor" **On the shelf above Peter are: ***The back of the box for Kenner's Proton Pack toy ***Kenner's Fright Features Egon action figure ***The Proton Shotgun belongs to Deuce of the Louisiana Ghostbusters fan franchise. **On the chalkboard is a He-Man themed party flier called "Parties of the Universe," a nod to who the children were expecting at the birthday party near the start of the second movie ***The top note is "Does kid parties?" - a further nod to the scene and Winston's disdain for them ***The bottom note refers to Ray's line after the party about those "ungrateful yuppie larvae" **Holding up the party flier is a magnet based on Killerwatt's host body in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" **The chalkboard features the Proton Stream equations seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Peter holds up a snow globe like in the second movie when he enters Dana's apartment. *Page 16 **On the right corner of panel one and two, a flier references Zalinsky Auto Parts from the movie "Tommy Boy" The owner of the company was Ray Zalinsky, portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. **By Dana is the side of the Paranormal Research Containment Tank, bearing an accurate representation of the equipment's name. **Peter alludes to Oscar and his Joe Namath jersey. **A 15 easter egg can be seen on the Periodic Table *Page 17 **The poster nods to Marc and Saxon of Following the Nerd. **On the chalkboard behind Dana is: ***Top Left: A section on Hart Island with Vigo's full name and Scoleri Bros. written down ***Top Right: An informal timeline with past, 1985, and future. It is based on the one drawn by Doc Brown in Back to the Future Part II when he explains alternate 1985 to Marty. ****The 'Future Us?' references the future versions of the original four Ghostbusters encountered in Volume 2 Issue #16 ***Middle: A reference to Tiamat, crude drawing, and mention of her role as a monster of chaos and goddess of ocean. ***Middle: A reference to the Chaoskamf, the classic mythological struggle against chaos. ***Middle: A reference to Marduk, seen and mentioned in Volume 2 Issue #14 ***Middle: A reference to Barrett and Tully ***Middle: A side note "Geoff RE: 4WD", referencing Geoff and the Ecto-4WD from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime ***Bottom: A reference to Chicago and Ilyssa Selwyn from Ghostbusters: Video Game, who appeared in Volume 2 Issue #12 ****Selwyn's phone number is written down as 312-922-9410, the phone number for the Field Museum of Natural History, also seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 **Once again, the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is in the tank. This time it is on March. **A second 15 easter egg is on the calendar. **The calendar girl on March is based on Evilyn from the Ghostbusters of British Columbia fan franchise. *Page 18 **The computer is on the Occult Reference Net's results on Vigo seen in the second movie **Winston alludes to the Blood Rain **Kylie alludes to Ray's Occult Books **The 'Humbaba' in Humbaba Paper refers to a giant in Mesopotamian mythology. **The thermometer is connected to a modified version of the P.K.E. Meter seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Version as evidenced by the look and the words on screen like 'P.K.E.' but lacking the wings and handle. *Page 19 **Peter inquires about human sacrifice, something mentioned in the Ghostbusters' Mass Hysteria speech to Mayor Lenny in the first movie. *Page 20 **Under the computer is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue18RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersIDWV2Issue18SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersVol2Issue18CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersVolume2Issue18Credits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersVolume2Issue18DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersVolume2Issue18StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far Category:IDW Contents